1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device which is used in a predetermined direction and a method of controlling such an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices such as audio devices and input devices that have been in widespread use in recent years are premised on use in a predetermined direction. Specifically, an audio device is premised on such use that its speakers have sound radiating surfaces directed toward the user, and an input device is premised on such use that its operating face with operating buttons is directed toward the user.
Stated otherwise, if an electronic device in the past is used in a direction which is not the predetermined direction in which it is supposed to be used, then the user finds it awkward to use the electronic device because, for example, the user cannot hear good stereophonic sounds from the electronic device or is unable to operate the electronic device smoothly. When the electronic device in the past is oriented in the undesirable direction, the user needs to move relatively to the electronic device or to turn the electronic device so that the electronic device will be oriented in the predetermined direction with respect to the user.
If the electronic device can detect the direction in which the user is present and orient itself into the predetermined direction with respect to the user, then the user will find it much easier to use the electronic device.
One electronic device in the past has a sensor for detecting the distance up to the user who is present in a predetermined direction. However, the electronic device in the past is unable to detect the direction in which the user is present as the sensor can detect only the distance up to the user. For details, reference should be made to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2004-130428.
As described above, though some electronic devices in the past are premised on use in a predetermined direction with respect to the user, since they are unable to detect the direction in which the user is present, the user needs to move relatively to the electronic device or to turn the electronic device with respect to the user. Consequently, those electronic devices in the past have been awkward to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device which can be used with more ease than heretofore and a method of controlling such an electronic device.